A Day On The Osprey
by Jazzy Pony
Summary: A series of One Shots about the silver Falcons and their friends! From funny to serious, these shorts will give you a taste of the SFs in their natural enviorment, and learn about their pasts! Raitings from K-T maybe M, but not likely
1. Intro from Jazzy Pony

Hey all you readers of mine

Hey all you readers of mine!! I just wanted to explain what this series is going to be about. "A day on the Osprey," Is a series of one shots made by yours truly. They will be mainly Silver Falcon's stories, but probably some Storm Hawks as well.

I just mainly wanted to point out that I am DIEING to know what you guys want me to write about, so if you have any things you want my characters to do, please don't hesitate to ask! I want to write what you want to read, so BOMBARD ME WITH IDEAS!!

Thanks!

-Jazz


	2. Terra Tropica

AN: Hey all! Welcome to the first official installment of my one shot series! I will start each with a summary!

Summary: Crowe and Tex are finally tearing the Osprey appart by the seams, so the Silver Falcons dicided it is best to take a break. Where do they go? None other then Terra Tropica! What adventures will the find there?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I dont own Storm Hawks

* * *

The water sparkled in the mid day sun, stretching out for miles and miles under the baby blue sky

The water sparkled in the midday sun, stretching out for miles and miles under the baby blue sky. Not a cloud drifted in its vastness, letting rays of the sun penetrate unblocked straight into the water. Small shadows of high flying birds skimmed the waves, closely followed by a dull roar, and a much larger shadow of unmistakably an airship.

"Wow!" Jay exclaimed as she pressed her face to the window of the Osprey. "Just look at how crystal clear that water is!"

Tex grinned from the controls beside her. "It _is_ Terra Tropica. Cant get much better then that."

"You lived here once, didn't you Tex?" Wes asked from his seat on the couch. Without looking up he flipped the page of his book, his eyes roaming back across the page.

"Yep," Tex nodded. "One of the better places." He banked the Osprey as they neared the wide sandy beach that curved in a crescent shape, giving the occupants of the bridge a better view. Brightly colored towels and umbrellas littered the sand and people were scattered both on the beach and in the surf.

Jay smiled widely and turned from the window after waving back at the figures that had looked up. "One of the many places right?" Tex nodded in reply.

"Hey… where's Crowe?" he suddenly asked, casting a wary glance behind him.

"Don't worry," Jay giggled. "She and Mikey are off looking for the surfboards or something." She bounced over to the vacant spot behind her brother and leaned over his shoulder, her eyes scanning the book but not really taking in the words.

"As far as we know…" Wes winked at Jay who grinned. They both shifted their eyes to the pilot, who went visibly rigid.

"Great…" he muttered. Wes and Jay laughed. "It's not funny!" Tex glanced back at them, a mixed look of anxiousness on his face. "Every time I think I'm safe she pops out of no where and scares the crap out of me!"

The door to the bridge silently slid open then and Crowe poked her head in, Mikey passing calmly by her. He exchanged a grin with the two blonds at the couch and sat down next to Wes. "Look out for that tree, Tex!"

"Wha-!" Tex spun around back to the windshield, his eyes darting around. Crowe slipped in the door then before it had a chance to close and hid behind the communications center, signaling for the others to stay quite as she shook up an unopened can of soda.

"Hey…" Tex said slowly. "There's no tree. Were still at least five hundred feet up. What are you trying to pull Mikey?"

"Nothing," Crowe answered for him, stepping out and pointing the can at him. "Just this!" Her fingers flicked and the top popped open spraying cola foam straight into the unsuspecting Tex's face.

"Wha-AAAARRRRGGGGG!!" Soda drenched the poor rust haired teen who tried to shield his face while at the same time keeping the Osprey in the air. "Crowe!"

"Yes, oh Tex?" the silver haired girl giggled. "You called?"

"What was that for?!"

Crowe shrugged and took a sip of the soda. "No reason."

Tex growled and lunged at Crowe, who took a step back and pointed. "Controls dorkweed! Controls!" As she spoke the Osprey gave a lurch, sending Jay tumbling over the back of the couch. Wes lost his book as he too was wiplashed around, at the same time trying to stop his sister's fall onto the floor. Mikey had jumped up a split second before and managed to grab the controls before they did full barrel roll, righting the forty thousand pound craft as he restrained Tex by the back of his jacket.

"Here," he pulled his friend back and placed him in front of the controls. "I don't know how to drive this thing." He grinned as Tex scowled at the sky ahead, soda slowly trickling down his face from his drenched locks. He hunched his shoulders and gripped the wheel tightly, until his knuckles turned white under his gloves, as he fought to control his steaming rage.

Jay laughed at the pilot's expression from her backwards position on the couch, her legs hanging over the back. "I'll get you a towel, Tex," she offered. She looked down, or in her case up, at her brother who was sprawled on the floor. "You okay, Wes?"

"Yah. How about you?" The blond boy picked himself up and brushed off his clothes.

"Of course." Jay swung her legs over her head and righted herself, bumping Wes as she regained her footing. He placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her while he glanced at Crowe.

"Hey Crowe, you alright?"

The cause of all the trouble raised her miraculously un-spilled soda can in the air. "Saved it!" Unfortunately Crowe herself hadn't faired so well, ending up sprawled in front of the communications center.

Jay moved off and pulled her friend up, dragging her out the door. "Come on, Crowe. Let Tex cool down a little before you do anything else."

"Awww… but Jay…" The door swished shut behind them, Mikey following.

Wes watched the girls leave, and then made his way up behind Tex. "See!" the rust haired teen cried, slamming his palm against the wheel. "Every. Single. Time! She gets me every single time!" Wes lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Easy there Tex. She means no harm…"

"Someday she's gonna kill me," Tex muttered under his breath as he banked the Osprey towards the outskirts of the beach side shops. Wes chuckled.

"No she won't. You're too valuable to us."

"And to her," Jay appeared behind the two boys and tossed a towel over Tex's head. She reached up and rubbed it around, drying him off the best she could. "You know how much she likes you."

"I know…"

"And we all know how much you like her in return," Jay teased.

Tex sighed and allowed her to finish drying his hair before he took the towel for his face. "I know, I know…"

Wes grinned at his sister and patted Tex's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, okay?"

Tex nodded as he gently set the Osprey down a little ways away from the other air ships. "Alright. Thanks you guys." The siblings grinned.

"No problem buddy."

"Anytime Tex," Jay waved and turned. "You guys better get changed or I'm leaving without you!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" her brother teased.

"I don't know… is it working?"

Wes laughed. "Yes… I have to say it is."

"Ah! This is the life!" Jay stretched her arms high above her head as her feet sunk into the sand. The sun wavered on her light skin, giving it a shimmer that matched the crystal around her neck. In turn, it accented her light and dark blue stripped bikini top, complete with a pair of short white board shorts. "I am just gonna lay in the sun alllll day and tan, man!" She started out across the sand, searching for a clear spot on the crowded beach.

Crowe jogged to catch up with her tall, blond friend, hefting her surfboard up under her arm. The deep purple dragon tattooed across the black background matched her board shorts design almost exactly. "Not for me, girl," the silver haired teen grinned. "I am so hitting the surf!"

"Yah, yah," Jay grinned. "I know you. Always ready for action. Don't you ever crash?"

"Nope," Crowe replied simply. "Never."

Both girls giggled and stopped at a clear spot, glancing over their shoulders at the three boys legging behind with all the gear. "Slowpokes," Crowe muttered. "Come on you maggots! Show a little backbone!" She yelled at them. Jay remained silent as she watched Tex raise his head and shake his fist.

"Why don't you carry something then?!" he called. Crowe just smiled and held her surfboard above her head as if saying:_ 'wanna carry this also, dorkweed?' _She got no reply, just a glare.

Jay laughed and unrolled the extra large beach towel she had tucked under her arm, letting it flutter gently down onto the sand. "Don't provoke him too much. He already hates you for that soda gag."

"Whatever," Crowe dismissed her friends warning. "He'll live."

By then the boys had caught up with them, dropping the gear into the sand with a soft thump. "Phew," Mikey said rolling his shoulders back. "That was a long, arduous journey."

Crowe turned to face him, swinging her board with her. The back missed Tex's head by inches. "Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing!" the pilot exclaimed. Crowe turned back, this time nailing him in the butt and knocking him face first into the sand.

"Swing what… ha! Hey Tex… does the sand taste good?"

Tex sputtered and lunched himself at her legs, but Crowe jumped back. "Catch me if you can dorkweed!" she laughed. Turning on her heel she took off towards the waiting surf. Tex growled and snatched his surfboard from the ground, holding it over his head as he took off after her. Right before he turned, Wes caught the smirk on his face, and chuckled.

"They are quite a couple, aren't they?"

"You can say that again…" Mikey sighed.

"I second that," Jay mumbled from her spot on the ground. She had already settled stomach down on her towel and was opening a relatively large book, slipping a pair of sunglasses over her face.

Wes blinked. "Comfy kiddo?" he teased.

"Don't touch me," Jay grinned up at him. "Im not moving from this spot."

Wes glanced at Mikey, who grinned back. They both looked down at the girl. Jay blinked up at them. "What? What are you planning? Wes… I know that look, and it's not a good-hey!" Jay yelled. Mikey swooped in and grabbed her around the waist, tossing her over his broad shoulder. "Put me down! Mikey! Come on!" the girl struggled.

"Jeez. Someone needs to cool down," Mikey said, starting out towards the water.

"Wait! No! Put. Me. Down! Mikey…!!" Jay struggled as best she could, finally turning to her brother for help. "Wes! Help me! Tell him to put me down!"

"Hey Mikey," Wes said.

"Yes O leader of mine,"

The blond boy grinned. "Make sure she gets completely soaked."

Jay gapped at him. "WES!" she threw her book at him, smacking him in the shoulder. "Some brother you are." He merely laughed.

"Alright Mikey, put her down. I want a good Christmas gift this year."

"Ah, good point." The black haired teen nodded and dropped Jay to her feet. She was trying very hard not to smile.

"You two are soooo in for it, mark my words."

"Anybody got a pen?" Wes joked.

Jay threw her hands in the air. "Oh my god…I don't know you…" she marched back towards her spot in the sand, picking up her dropped book on the way.

"Don't forget sunscreen!" Wes reminded. "I don't want a lobster for a sister!" In reply he got a blast of sand in his face. He sputtered and wiped it away. "Dang necklace," he muttered. Mikey just laughed and started down the beach towards the docks and jet-ski rentals.

"Why Terra Tropica… why now…why me?!" Piper stood in front of her closet, ranting about being out voted by the rest of her team. Well almost the rest… Stork hadn't wanted to go either. But still, that was three versus two. Wait, make that four, Radarr got a vote also.

Piper sighed and hung her uniform back up, grabbing a tank top to wear with her cut off jean shorts and red and black bikini. She hated swimsuits, but not to the point where she wouldn't wear one. They just made her feel self conscious, not use to showing so much skin.

"Piper! Are you coming?!" Finn's winning was starting to get on her nerves and she slammed the closet door closed.

"Why do I have to go?!" Piper retorted. "Why can't I just stay here?!"

"But that's no fun…" Finn complained.

"Please Piper?"

Piper sighed. Why Aerrow? _'God help me!' _She held out her hands, palms up, and looked at the ceiling. Then sighed. "Fine… Im coming."

On the other side of the door Finn slapped Aerrow's back. "But Im not happy about it!" Piper's voice echoed. The boys exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Women," Finn whispered. "Cant live with them, can't live without them…"

"I herd that!"

()

Jay flipped the last page of her book, and sighed after seeing it was blank. "What a crappy ending," she muttered, setting the book down and stretching her arms up. Pulling them back she rested her hands on the closed book and her chin on top of them, scanning the crowed out of boredom. Suddenly she sat up and squinted. "I don't believe it… Piper!" She called and waved. "Hey! Piper!"

The darker skinned girl looked around and scanned the beach, perplexed as to who was calling her. Jay waved again and finally caught her attention, sending the Storm Hawk jogging across the sand towards her.

"Jay! What are you doing here?"

Jay patted the seat next to her, Piper taking it and welcoming the shade from the large beach umbrella set up by Jay's 'camp'. "Just taking the day off. Crowe and Tex were starting to rip the Osprey apart by the seams…"

"Ah," Piper nodded. "Understandable. Do those two ever let things lie?"

Jay chuckled and shook her head. "If they do, it's in secret. So," she turned to her good friend. "What brings the Storm Hawks to Terra Tropica?"

"Boys…" Piper muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Finn and Junko insisted, and of course Aerrow agreed. I was outvoted."

"Even Stork?"

"No, but Radarr was against me. Stork got to stay at the Condor though. Apparently Merb's skin is very sensitive to direct sunlight or something."

"Isn't Aerrow your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be with you, if not in the vote at least here?" Jay looked around for the missing red head.

"Yes! Thanks you!" Piper threw her hands in the air. "Finally, someone who understands me!" Jay giggled.

"Sucks being the only girl, huh…"

"More then you know. At least you have Crowe."

"Well…" Jay rolled her eyes. "That's not always a good thing."

Piper smiled, finally feeling a little more comfortable. "True."

"So where is Aerrow? And Finn? I want to say hi…"

"With a kiss?" Piper grinned slyly.

"Maybe," Jay winked.

Piper giggled then pointed towards the water. "The boys had some sort of surfing bet or something."

"And they just left you?" Jay blinked in astonishment.

"Well… no. Aerrow tried to get me to go also, but I didn't want to. I thought I could just wonder the beach or something." Piper shrugged and Jay smiled.

"Well now we both have company, don't we."

The girls paused and watched as a volleyball rolled over and came to a rest against Piper's knee. She blinked and picked it up, looking around for the owner. Jay snorted. "That's the third time that ball has come over here."

Piper broke into a grin. "Someone's trying to get your attention…" she teased.

"Yeah well…" Jay watched two teens, about her brother's age, jog over. "They want yours now also."

"Excuse us ladies," one of them said. He was a tall, slender boy with light shaggy brown hair and dark, warm eyes. With his shirt off, his soccer built chest muscles worked under streaks of sweat. "Must be the wind that keeps bringing it over here."

"Yeah," Jay replied under her breath, feeling no hint of wind. "Must be…"

"That's game!" His partner called to their opponents as he joined his friend. "Sorry 'bout that mate." He flashed the girls a flirtatious grin and winked. _'Ammon,'_ the girls thought, recognizing his accent. Just an inch or so shorter then his partner, he stood a little more muscular with short, blond tipped, spiky black hair and light amber eyes. "Oh, pardon, I mean Sheila's."

"It's alright," Piper smiled and tossed the ball back at the taller of the two. "No harm done."

"Thanks." He caught the ball with ease and spun it between his hands. "Hey, do you two want to play?"

Piper hesitated. "Maybe…"

"Sure!" Jay popped up, glad to have something to do. "You're on!"

"Jay…" Piper hissed as she grabbed her friend's hand. "We don't even know them."

"I know, but they seem okay. Plus it's not like anything will happen in such a crowded beach. And we haven't played volleyball in so long!"

Piper sighed but smiled. "Alright. Lets show them who there messing with."

"That's the spirit!" Jay giggled and pulled her friend to her feet.

"Alright!" the ammon teen cheered. "New victims!"

The first boy laughed. "Ignore my buddy Tyler here. He is a little competitive."

"Ty, dude." He turned to Piper and Jay. "Please call me Ty. And this here is Krik." He patted his friends back rather roughly.

"Piper," Piper held out her hand. Both boys took a turn shaking it.

"And I'm Jay." Jay gave them her signature mock salute before also shaking their hands. "Were your worst nightmare when it comes to volleyball."

"Oh really?" Ty fell into step beside her as they made their over to the pre set up volleyball courts. "Why do you say that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Jay said mysteriously with a wink.

"Ooo… that sounds like a challenge," Ty teased. "Alright then. I'll bite. Lets make this interesting. How 'bout a little wager?"

"Like what?" Piper piped up.

"Losers buy smoothies," Kirk grinned.

"I'll go with that." Piper smiled.

"Me too!" Ty held out his hand, and Jay shook it.

"I'll take strawberries in my smoothie," Jay told them before ducking under the net with Piper and taking her place.

"You ready Jay?" Piper asked as she pulled off her tank top and tossed it aside.

"Ready to kick some major butt," her friend replied with a nod.

"You girls ready?" Kirk called.

"Ready!"

Kirk tossed the ball up and stepped back over the back line, catching the ball with ease. Ty took his place up closer to the net, his knees bent with his hands resting on them. Piper and Jay stood one on either side, midway from the net in a ready position. Suddenly Kirk raised his arm and tossed the ball in the air. With a smack his other hand connected with it on its way back down, sending it soaring over the net.

"Got it," Piper said, bouncing it off her forearms and high into the air. It went farther then she assumed and bounced off the top of the net, only to be sent back by Ty. Jay just missed it with her fingertips and it landed in the sand with barley a sound. She scowled and tossed it back to Kirk.

"Go easy on them Kirk," he was saying. Turning back to his friend he smiled. "They are girls…" Kirk grinned and served again, easier this time.

Piper and Jay exchanged a quick look and nodded. Piper stepped forward and tapped the ball with her wrists, causing it to bounce straight up. "Jay… line!"

Jay's feet dug into the ground as she pushed herself up into the air. Hearing Pipers shout she raised her arm and smacked the ball as it came down over the net. The ball shot back and bounced just inside the court line on the boy's side, leaving a round crater in the sand.

"Spike!" Piper cheered, throwing her arms in the air. "Right on Jay! You still got it!"

"What were you saying just now, Ty?" Jay asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Something about going easy because were girls?"

Ty gapped at them, and then turned to Kirk as if waiting for an explanation. The brown haired boy shrugged. "I didn't know either." He strolled over to the ball and picked it up. "Alright girls." He clasped the ball between his hands as his partner took up his position again. Both of them had game faces on now. "It's on."

"You know it," Jay replied with a nod. She and Piper took up their positions. Already a small crowed had gathered to watch the intense match that was about to begin. Kirk tossed up the ball again and the game was on…

Water rushed back around Crowe's ankles as she jogged out of the surf, shaking water out of her hair as she did so. Reaching the warmer, dryer sand, she stuck her surfboard securely in the ground and leaned on it, turning to gaze back at the other surfers.

"Ooo…" Crowe winced and grinned as three surfers collided with each other, tumbling off their boards and into the white rolling water. Twisting and rolling, they were tossed up onto the beach at Crowe's feet like a piece of seaweed. She took a step forward and knelt down in front of one. "Smooth move dorkweed."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tex pushed himself to his feet and shook his hair, spraying Crowe with water.

"Hey!" the girl giggled, holding her hands out and stepping back. "Keep your water to yourself!"

Tex grinned and shook his head towards her, causing her to turn. "Oh no you don't…" He said as he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "You're not getting away again."

"Tex!" Crowe laughed and pushed at his arms, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

He put his lips down next to her ear playfully. "I got you… now your all mine." Crowe squealed playfully as he kissed her neck and nibbled gently at her ear.

"Hey! You need to learn how to surf buddy!" A harsh voice called out behind them. Tex and Crowe looked around curiously at the two other surfers that had washed up on the beach. Crowe kept her hands on Tex's arms ready to push them off at the first sign of a let down guard.

"Well you aren't any champion are you now, Finn?" Tex retorted. He turned back with a huff and shook his head. "Stupid surfer dudes think they own the water…"

Crowe blinked and craned her neck to look over Tex's shoulder. Then her face broke into a huge grin. "Finn! Aerrow! Hey!" She wriggled out of Tex's arms and brushed past him. Tex blinked as it registered, then also turned.

"Crowe?" Finn questioned. "Tex? Oh! Hey… uh… sorry about getting mad… uh…"

"No problem," Crowe waved away his apology. "Dorkweed here is sorry for mulling over you guys." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Tex.

"Apology accepted," Aerrow grinned. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing you are," Tex answered for the both of them. He came up behind Crowe and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Just taking a day off."

"Hey…" Something in Finn's mind clicked. "That means Jay's here too right?!" Crowe nodded. "Woo hoo!" Finn punched his fist in the air and let out a war whoop.

Tex laughed. "It's been like, what, a week since you've seen her?"

"About that," Aerrow agreed, teasing his wingman.

"So… where is she? I have to at least say hi." Finn looked around the crowded beach, seeing many blondes but not the one he was looking for.

Tex turned to point where they had left Jay. "She's over-"

"There." Crowe grabbed his wrist and swiveled his hand to point over towards a large crowed of people gathered around one of the volleyball courts.

"Where?" Finn squinted and put a hand over his eyes.

"Just watch," Crowe ordered. As soon as she said it a familiar blond ponytail rose above the heads of the onlookers and smashed a volleyball down over the net. There was uproar from the crowed and she disappeared back into the sea of heads.

Tex blinked. "Jay plays volleyball?"

"Oh yeah…" Crowe grinned and jogged off towards the court. The boys exchanged a look then took off after her at high speed.

Sweat dripped down the two girls faces as they slapped a high five. "Nice spike Piper," Jay praised.

"Nice set up, girl," Piper shot back.

"Match point!" The referee called, holding his hands in the air.

Jay blinked. "When did we get a ref?"

"About a third of the way into the game," Piper answered taking her spot back at the serving line. "You ready to finish this?" She called to their opponents.

"Yeah!" Jay agreed. "Im getting kind of thirsty."

"Well be prepared to dish out some dough," Ty called back. "Cause soon you will be treating us to tall, ice cold, fruty…"

"GAME!!" A roar went up from the crowed as Jay landed lightly back in the sand. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked at the shocked Ty.

"As I said before, strawberries… if you don't mind."

Ty blinked and looked at the volleyball that was resting at his feet. "What just happened?"

"You just lost us the game, that's what happened!" Kirk whacked the ammon in the back of the head.

"Hey, hey. Chill guys," Piper ducked under the net and held out her hand. "Good game."

Ty straightened and shook it with a nod. Kirk grinned and also shook it, holding on slightly longer then was necessary. Jay joined them and also exchanged a handshake with each.

"That was an intense game," the referee said coming over and shaking each of their hands. "Do you guys play professionally?"

"Were working are way up," Kirk said patting Ty on the back. "Were hoping to get sponsored soon."

"Not us," Jay shook her head.

"Really?" Ty looked perplexed. "But your unbelievably good!"

"Well thanks for a great time," The ref waved and headed off down the beach, mixing in with the dispersing crowd.

"Yah! Thanks man!" Ty waved after him. Then he turned back to Kirk. "Well… I guess we owe these two. A deals a deal."

Piper and Jay exchanged a look, and smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "We need to get back and meet up with our squadrons soon."

"Oh… well then… wait? Did you say squadrons?" Kirk asked. "Like as in Sky Knights?" His eyes widened in amazement. Ty looked over quickly at the word.

Jay and Piper exchanged another look. "Umm… yeah."

"Wait!" Ty exclaimed. "Piper! As in the Storm Hawks Piper?!" Piper nodded. "Then that means…" he turned to Jay and pointed. "Your… that chick with the freaky cool necklace, right? Silver Falcons right?"

Jay looked surprised and automatically fingered her necklace. "Well… yeah. That's me."

"Jay!"

Jay turned around and was nearly mowed over by a very enthusiastic Finn. She laughed as she was swept up in a huge hug. "Finn! Long time no see!"

"Yeah… like a week." Tex mumbled as he jogged up to join them. Aerrow and Crowe were at his heels.

"Was that seriously you playing, Piper?" Aerrow asked, amazed.

"The one and only." Piper joined him at his side.

"Uh… Jay? Who are these guys?" Crowe asked, standing in front of Ty and Kirk with her hands on her hips. They looked down at her and she grinned, mischievously.

"Crowe, Tex, Aerrow, Finn? This is Ty and Kirk, our almost worthy opponents." Jay introduced. "And vice versa."

"Hey Jay! Crowe! Tex! Were heading back!" Wes's voice called out from behind them. "And hey all of you! Nice to see you!"

"Aww…" Finn wined. "But we just got here!"

Jay ignored him and looked at Ty and Kirk. "Hey thanks again for a great game. Sorry, but we gotta go."

"No problem," Kirk said, but it was obvious that he was disappointed. He and Ty took a step back, letting the group pass. "See ya around."

"You know it," Piper waved.

After meeting up with Wes and Mikey, the Silver Falcons decided that it was time to head back to the ship. The Storm Hawks accepted their invitation to come hang out. As the walked back, Tex turned to Piper.

"Are those two professionals? 'Cause if they almost beat you and Jay they must be pretty damn good."

"They said they were hoping to get sponsored soon, so they must have dreams of it."

Tex nodded and fell back, a thoughtful look on his face.

A week later Crowe was flipping channels on the TV, going so fast that Mikey could barly make out what was on each channel. "Slow down Crowe! How will you know if you passed something good?"

"Wait!" Jay grabbed the remote and flipped back to the sports channel. "Look!" There, their faces filling the screen with dozens of microphones shoved in front of them were Ty and Kirk.

"How does it feel to be moving on to regional tournament?" the announcer was saying.

"It feels awesome, mate!" Ty exclaimed.

"So they did get sponcered," Mikey smiled. "Good for them."

"But by who?"

Tex smiled from his chair. Wes looked up from his book. "Did you have something to do with that?" he asked softly.

Tex grinned. "Lets just say I have connections."


	3. Crowe's Nightmares

AN: Hey all! This is a Crowe/Tex one. I've been writing a lot of these lately...lol!

Disclaimer: I dont own Storm Hawks

Rating: K+ -- T

* * *

"_NO! How could you!"_

_Crowe ran franticly, trying to find the woman who was yelling. Shouts and screams echoed around her as fire reached out for her on all sides. She ran down the street, fear rising in her chest as more and more Cyclonian skimmers began to appear in the air. _

_Something to her right exploded and the girl stumbled, falling down with a heavy thud. She quickly flipped over and tried to get up. But she couldn't. Her head was screaming at her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She sat in front of a large house, fire spilling out of its upper windows. _

_Suddenly the door burst open and a woman rushed out clutching a small white bundle to her chest. Tears were streaming from her golden eyes, and her dark silver hair clung to her neck, damp with sweat. She stumbled and fell to her knees as a boy stepped out of the front door. He too had silver hair pulled back in a long ponytail at his neck. Gunmetal grey eyes narrowed as an evil grin spread across his face and he raised a gun, pointing it directly at the fallen women. _

"_No! Ramus, please!" the women sobbed. _

_Crowe watched in horror as the boy, probably about seventeen, squeezed the trigger. "NO!" she cried. Suddenly the ground gave out beneath her and everything went black._

--

Crowe woke with a start and shot up in bed, breathing hard and sweating considerably. Eyes wide, she swiveled her head around, searching for the women she had wanted to help. Then she realized that she was back in her room, its deep purple walls hidden in the shadows of the darkness. Her bed, which hung by four chains from the ceiling, shifted slightly with her movement. It must have been incredibly early seeing as how everything was still dark. It was then that she realized that there was knocking outside her door.

"Crowe? Everything okay in there? Crowe?!"

"Move Wes. Im breaking the door down."

Crowe slowly exhaled, releasing her death grip on the sheets. "Its… its okay Tex," she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You guys can come in."

The door burst open and all four of her friends crowded the door. Tex managed to get in first and rushed over to the side of her bed as Mikey flipped on the light. "Are you okay?! What happened?! Did someone attack you?!"

"We herd you screaming," Jay said looking concerned. She came over and sat down on the side of the silver haired teen's bed, steadying herself as it moved slightly.

Crowe shook her head. "I'm sorry for waking you, but it was just a bad dream. That's all." She forced a smile and looked up at them all. Jay sighed and looked relived, while Mikey relaxed and stretched.

"Well if that's the case Im going back to bed."

"I second that," Wes said following his wingman out the door.

"Can I get you anything Crowe?" Jay asked as she rose to her feet.

"No thanks," Crowe answered with another shake of her head. "I'll be fine." She looked over at Tex, who was looking at her doubtfully. "Im fine dorkweed, really."

Tex didn't reply but nodded. He turned and trudged out the door, Jay at his heels. She flicked the light back out and the door closed behind them. Crowe sighed and leaned back against her pillows. This was the third night in a row she had had that nightmare, and each time she had woken up broken out in a sweat. Each time the dream seemed to progress a little further, but never before had she woken up screaming.

Turning on her side, Crowe hugged a pillow close to her and closed her eyes. Letting her mind wonder, she soon drifted back off into a restless sleep.

--

"She's lying," Tex muttered to Jay as the door closed behind them. The blond girl looked at him curiously, and then looked back at the door to her best friend's room.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not okay. She had a serious scare in there."

"How could you tell?" Jay questioned.

Tex turned to her. "I could see it in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide it. At least not from me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And I am assuming that this isn't the first time either."

Jay thought for a second. "Now that you mention it, she has seemed to have been suffering from something the last couple days. Lack of apatite, getting beaten in training, gazing off into space," she ticked the symptoms off her fingers as she went along.

"Not to mention she hasn't pulled a prank on me for almost forty-eight hours now," Tex added.

Jay blinked, then looked at the ground. "Then something definitely is wrong."

"Well whatever it is, I am sure Crowe will tell us when she is ready."

Jay looked back at her brother who stopped behind them, a glass of water in his hand. She nodded. "Alright." Giving Wes a quick hug she headed back to her room. "Goodnight Wes. Tex."

Wes returned the hug and smiled. "Night kiddo."

"Night."

After Jay's door had closed and he was sure she was back in bed, Wes turned to Tex. "I agree that something is bothering her, but Im not so sure that she will tell us. It's not like her."

"Then why-?"

"I don't want to worry Jay. She doesn't do to well with emotional stress." Wes shook his head. "But that's not the point. The point is, I think Crowe is more likely to open up to you, then to all of us at once." He patted his friend on the shoulder and moved down the hall to his room. "Night Tex."

"Night," Tex replied. He thought about what his leader had just said and turned towards his door. After a moment's hesitation, he sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall next to Crowe's door.

--

The next morning Crowe got out of bed earlier then the others. She hadn't slept at all after the nights earlier events, and had gone between dozing and staring at the corner. Despite the physical fatigue Crowe was starting to feel, she still dragged herself across the room and opened the door. Stumbling out into the hallway, she nearly fell as her foot caught on something.

"Oh!" Crowe exclaimed as she tripped and caught herself, turning to find the culprit. Tex, who had fallen over when Crowe's foot had caught on his shirt, scrambled to his feet, wide awake now.

"Crowe! Im sorry, I didn't mean to trip you," he apologized, holding out his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Its… its okay," Crowe replied. She put her hand up to her spinning head, and put the other up against the wall for support.

Tex came over and stood in front of her, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel too good," Crowe muttered under her breath.

He gently pulled her hand away and placed his cheek against her forehead.

Crowe blushed slightly. "T… Tex?"

"You have a fever," he said in a straight forward tone. He pulled back and searched her eyes with his. "Crowe? What's happening?"

Crowe bit her lip and looked away. For a second she almost spilled everything to him. About how she was losing sleep, how her body was always tiered, and, her assumed cause of it all, the nightmares she had now had four times in a row. But then she caught herself.

"Its nothing." She shook her head and pulled away, moving towards the stairs. "I'm fine. Just tiered, that's all. And," she looked back at him with a firm gaze, which less intense then normal. "I am not sick. It's just warm in here." She turned her back to him and slowly, as if each foot weighed ten pounds, made her way up the stairs.

Tex watched her go, feeling ashamed and worried at the same time. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, heading into his room to change clothes.

--

The day went on normally for most of the Silver Falcons. Crowe on the other hand, felt like she was constantly pushing her way through a thick sludge that was flowing against her. Her head was thick with fog and concentrating became a chore itself. Her eyes didn't have the mischievous spark that was a key trait of hers, and barley any words were herd from the usually bubbly and talkative girl. The fact that none of her comments were in the least bit snarky really got her teammates worried. But try as they might, she just denied over and over again that anything was wrong.

"I don't know what to do," Jay sighed as she joined the three boys in the kitchen after dinner. "She won't eat; she won't take any medicine for her fever, and she won't tell me what's wrong." The blond girl sat down and placed her elbows on the table with a heavy sigh.

Wes placed a hand on his sisters shoulder comfortingly. "Don't take it personally, Jay."

"I'm not," his sister assured him. "I'm just worried."

"We all are," Mikey nodded. He closed the refrigerator door and twisted the cap off the top of a bottle of juice. "If only we could read minds, then we might figure out what's going on in that silver head of hers."

Wes nodded and looked over at the pilot. "Any leads Tex?"

"No," he sighed and turned back from the window he had been gazing out of a second before. "Nothing. She won't tell me anything. Its like she's closed off the outside world."

"Well…" Wes thought for a second, then decided, that as leader, he would make the final decision. "I say we give it one more night, and if things haven't changed tomorrow, we'll make her tell us."

--

"_NO! How could you!"_

_Crowe ran franticly, trying to find the woman who was screaming. Shouts and screams echoed around her as fire reached out for her on all sides. She ran down the street, fear rising in her chest as more and more Cyclonian skimmers began to appear in the air. _

_Something to her right exploded and the girl stumbled, falling down with a heavy thud. She quickly flipped over and tried to get up. But she couldn't. Her head was screaming at her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She sat in front of a large house, fire spilling out of its upper windows. _

_Suddenly the door burst open and a woman rushed out clutching a small white bundle to her chest. Tears were streaming from her golden eyes, and her dark silver hair clung to her neck. She stumbled and fell to her knees as a boy stepped out of the front door. He too had silver hair pulled back in a ponytail at his neck. Gunmetal grey eyes narrowed as an evil grin spread across his face and he raised a gun, pointing it directly at the fallen women. _

"_No! Ramus, please!" the women sobbed. _

_Crowe watched in horror as the boy, probably about seventeen, squeezed the trigger. "NO!" she cried. A surge of energy washed over her and she scrambled to her feet, but the shot had already rang out. Crowe shuddered and closed her eyes, afraid of what she would see. After a second's hesitation, she slowly peeked between her fingers, expecting to see nothing but horror. _

_To her surprise, and immense relief, the woman was still alive, protected by a boy who must have been about sixteen. Light silvery hair was laced with blood, falling down over his face in heavy strands. He was taller then the women, who was not much taller then Crowe herself, and wiry but strong in his build. Blood ran down from a cut on the side of his head, but Crowe saw no bullet wound in him._

_Looking over at the porch she saw yet another young man, about eighteen, had caught the shooter by the wrist and diverted the bullet upwards into the overhanging awning. His dark gold eyes, laced with silver, narrowed and he shoved the boy with the gun up against the wall forcefully. _

"_How dare you," he growled. Crowe blinked. She could tell he was barely whispering but she could hear him clear as day, as if she was standing over with them. _

"_How dare you Ramus!" The older boy slammed his fist into Ramus's face, still pinning the hand with the gun to the wall. "How dare you kill father!" He slammed his fist into Ramus's stomach. "How dare you try to kill mother!" Another punch in the jaw. _

"_Why?! Why Ramus?!" Crowe's eyes shifted over to the boy who had saved the women. The pair was standing now, her standing behind him and shielding the white bundle against her chest. "Why did you betray us?!"_

_Ramus, blood dripping down his face, grinned evilly. All the sanity had left his eyes as he pointed at the white bundle. "That… that thing! That thing is to blame!" Another punch to the stomach caused blood to spurt from his mouth, but he went on. "You never gave me anything. I was always the runt even though you, Wiatt," the accusing finger swiveled to the sixteen year old, "are the youngest. No one cared what I did from the start, and now… that… thing had to come!" _

"_Ramus!" his mother pleaded. "We loved you! We always did! You were just so distant it-"_

"_Shut up! You lie! You never loved me! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Ramus screamed. The look in his mother's eyes was almost too much for Crowe, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes as her fists clenched. She wanted so badly to give that guy a piece of her mind, but she was frozen, and could only watch the horrors unfold before her. _

_The gun was suddenly ripped out of Ramus's hand and pressed against his temple. "You bastard," his older brother hissed. "You take that back!" _

_Ramus laughed insanely. "Kill me then! Come on! Kill me!"_

"_Bane! Don't!" Wiatt called out. "He's not worth it!"_

_Crowe's eyes widened and sweat broke out on her brow. Her heart clenched and tears started to stream from her eyes. _

_Bane hesitated, his finger twitching on the trigger. Ramus grinned wickedly. "I knew you couldn't do it," he whispered. He flicked his wrist and plunged the hidden knife deep into Bane's stomach. At the same time the older boy's finger tightened and there was a loud bang. _

_Crowe saw red splatter everywhere, and screamed. _

--

Crowe's violet eyes shot open. She could still feel the places where splatters of blood had hit her face, along with the wet trails of tears running from her eyes. For a second she was completely paralyzed and didn't know where she was. Her fingers tightened around something soft and malleable, clenching it tightly in her fists.

"Crowe?" a distance voice echoed in her head. It was very seemed very familiar. "Crowe!" It came again, louder this time. And she knew.

"T…Tex?" she whispered. Looking up, the first thing that came into focus was an all too familiar pair of crimson eyes. They looked back down at her, soft and concerned. It was then that she realized that he was holding her, catching her when she had fallen out of bed, and it was his jacket that she was clutching in a death grip.

"Crowe?" he asked again, softer this time. "What happened?"

Crowe closed her eyes, not wanting to have to re-live what she had just seen. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in Tex's shoulder, trying to hide it. She could vaguely hear the others in the background.

"Is she alright?" Jay whispered.

"She's awake now," Wes told her soothingly. "I think she'll be okay."

"Come on," Mikey said softly. "Let's give them some space."

Crowe herd the door swish open and shut a second later. She didn't look up though. She couldn't.

An arm came up around her back and she felt herself lifted up and pulled into Tex's lap as he sat down on her bed. His other hand moved on top of hers and gently unlaced her fingers, first her left hand, then her right. "It's okay," he whispered. "I've got you. You're safe now."

Crowe shivered and huddled close, keeping her face buried in the crook of his neck. He shifted under her and she felt the warm, soft fabric of his jacket slid over her shoulders and wrap around her, followed closely by his arms.

"It was terrible," she finally whispered. "So… so much blood."

Tex's arms tightened around her at the mention of blood, but he didn't say anything. He waited for her to go on at her own pace.

"I… I couldn't do anything… I didn't even know what was going on!" Crowe whispered in his shoulder. "He… he was going to kill her… he was going to kill all of them."

"Who?" Tex asked gently. His hand began to move in small, soothing circles against her tense back.

"R… Ramus," She replied. "He… he betrayed them… the Cyclonians… they destroyed everything…everything!" She burst into another round tears, these flowing more openly and freely then before, and hugged Tex's torso as if it was the only thing keeping her there. "He stabbed him! Ramus stabbed him! There was so much… so much blood!" Her body sagged against his and she clung tighter. "I don't wanna go back, Tex! I don't wanna go back!"

"You wont go back," Tex assured her. "I won't let you."

All Crowe could do was sob. She had seen much of her past that night, and didn't even know it. But the trauma and horror of it was just as intense. Tex held her protectively, doing his best to comfort her in every way he could. After minuets of soothing words with little to no success, Tex decided to try a different approach.

Crowe's tears slowed and she fell silent, not helping the feeling of surprise at what the boy was doing. "T…Tex?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you… humming?"

Tex broke off the song he had been singing under his breath and smiled. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he teased gently.

Crowe was silent for a moment, and then shook her head, still hidden in his shoulder, and mumbled. "No. I like that song… a lot."

Tex pulled her close. "I know," he whispered. He began to softly hum again, feeling the girl's small body start to relax. A few minuets later he stood and gently laid a dozing Crowe back on her bed.

"Tex…" She mumbled in her sleep. "I don't… wanna… go back…"

"Shhh…" Tex pushed the silver hair, darkened by now cool sweat, off her forehead. "I promise. I won't let you go back. I'll stay all night if I have to."

One of Crowe's eyes opened slightly and she regarded him with doubt. "Really?"

Tex looked surprised. "You were awake?" Crowe nodded and he smiled. "Then yes, really." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

Crowe smiled and grabbed his arm, giving it a hard yank. He fell forward face first on her bed with a thud. He quickly flipped over, ready to lash out at Crowe. "Crowe?! What-" but he cut off as Crowe lay her head on his chest and snuggled up close.

"You promised," she said, peering up at him from under her lashes.

Tex sighed and chuckled slightly. "Your right. I did." He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close. "You try to get some sleep okay?" Crowe hesitated and Tex tipped her chin up. "Okay?" he urged.

"Okay," Crowe yawned. "Promise you wont leave as soon as I fall asleep?"

"I promise." Tex rolled his eyes. "Really Crowe. Do you trust me at all?" He got no reply and looked down. Crowe was soundly asleep in his arms, her breathing long and steady. Her face, which had been tiered and stressed the last couple days, was finally at peace, and Tex felt a small ache in his chest. For a second, he wished they could stay like that… forever.

--

Crowe's eyes fluttered open, sunlight rimming the black curtains that hung over the window, letting in just enough light to see clearly around the room. She blinked a couple times, and looked around for Tex. Her heart sank.

"I don't believe it," she mumbled. "He promised."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

Crowe jumped and sat up, turning around quickly. Tex grinned up at her from his position horizontally across the pillows. A crater in his shirt showed where her head had been not moments ago. "Tex!"

"Hey," he sat up and stretched. "You know, you sleep a long time."

Crowe just blinked. _'He… he actually stayed?' _her mind ran in circles around this thought. She knew that she had wanted him to, but hadn't really believed that he would.

"It's already mid-afternoon," Tex was saying. He never finished as Crowe tackled him in a huge hug.

"Thank you for staying, Tex," she said softly. "I love you."

Tex grinned and hugged her back. "I love you too, Crowe."


End file.
